


Punch Drunk Love

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: A strange development occurs after Andy Sachs leaves Runway, with the editor, Miranda Priestly, drunkenly texting her.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 342





	Punch Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out with a big shoutout to Sandra over on the DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda Facebook Group, after sharing a post from Tumblr's incorrectdwpquotes.  
> As always, the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own them, don't make $$ from them.

Andy settled into bed with a sigh and rolling onto her side, closed her eyes.

It had been a long few months since Paris, where she had left Runway's editor-in-chief on the steps of the Petit Palais in a fit of despair, unable to see a way to forge ahead and do what Miranda Priestly had asked of her. Her job.

A week after her return, she had been fortunate enough to land a job at the less than prestigious New York Mirror, thanks to a dubious reference from Miranda, and she was learning a lot about her chosen career.

Being a journalist had always been her dream, and she had always understood she would start at the bottom, but the job now was far from challenging, which she found frustrating.

Her work as a cub reporter saw her collecting and analysing facts about the so-called newsworthy events she was assigned. She ran around the city on foot or by subway, unable to afford cabs, to interview, investigate and observe. She reported on the small human-interest items she was handed and she finally had her byline in a newspaper.

Things could be far worse.

Her cell phone pinged with an incoming notification and without opening her eyes, she extended her hand and reached out blindly for it from where it lay on her bedside table.

Snatching it up, she finally opened her eyes and swiped the screen to open it. She stared down at the two words written in disbelief under the last name she expected to see pop up.

**Miranda Priestly**

**_'Miss u'_ **

The text message had to have been sent in error, meant for someone else. There was no way Miranda thought about her in any way, shape or form. The very idea was absurd.

Andy considered answering but decided against it. If she had learned anything during her tenure at Runway, it was that you never questioned Miranda Priestly. You certainly didn't bring yourself under her scrutiny, especially when you were, as she claimed, her greatest disappointment.

She swore she would ask Nigel about it the following day when they met for coffee and a catch-up.

**~x~**

"What the hell?" Nigel ran his hand over his eyes and sighed. He glanced down again at the cell that had been pushed towards him by Andy as she sat down opposite. "She hasn't been herself since..." He trailed off, shrugging. "...she was due to attend one of James Holt's party's last night. She's helping him, quietly, of course. Maybe she drank his punch. There's no other explanation for this."

"She ignored me the last time I saw her. It was just after my interview at the Mirror and I stupidly waved. She stared straight through me, Nige." Andy admitted nervously.

Nigel sat back as their server brought coffee and his gaze was warm as he looked at her. She could tell he couldn't believe she had the courage, or audacity, depending on how you saw it, to smile and wave at the Devil in Prada.

Eventually, Nigel's lips quirked up in a smile. "Maybe this is her passive-aggressive way of saying, I want to see you, but I want YOU to make it happen?" He mused. "I know I've sent texts like this, when intoxicated, to men I've previously ignored or who have ignored me." He shook his head. "Only you, Six."

"What do you mean, Nige?" Andy asked, confusion knitting her eyebrows together.

Nigel sighed again and rubbed his forehead, unable to believe how clueless Andy was about her effect on the people around her. "Only you could affect the Devil in Prada enough to have her text you such a thing, Andy Sachs." He shook his head again and grinned. "What is this magic you weave upon us?"

**~x~**

Another month passed and Andy all but forgot about the message she'd received from the enigmatic editor-in-chief of the world's premier fashion magazine.

Now, enjoying a night out with Nigel and Doug, she shouted across the bar and gestured to the bartender for a drink. Feeling her cell vibrate in the hip pocket of her jeans, she pulled it free and lifting it, held it to the dim lights of the bar and squinted up at the screen as she swiped it.

**Miranda Priestly**

**_'...'_ **

There was no text, just a string of emojis, including a martini glass, a slice of pizza and a winking smiley.

Andy chuckled. She couldn't believe Miranda Priestly had sent her a wink and yet, it wasn't really funny.

This was so far from Miranda's usual behaviour that it left her feeling puzzled. She tried to consider what the editor was trying to achieve, and the only thing she could think of was that Miranda was drunk and it had made her even more socially awkward than usual. She had been there and done that too. She had no game when drunk and trying to signal she was interested in more.

More baffled than ever, she squirrelled her cell back into her pocket and smiled as the bartender placed a beer in front of her. Turning away from the bar, she wound her way through the Friday night crowd to where her friends were sat.

Sliding into the booth, she met Nigel's eyes and shook her head. "You'll never believe what just happened..."

"Another text?" Nigel teased, moving out from the circle of Doug's arms.

Andy nodded quickly and Nigel and Doug stared at her in disbelief. "What should I do, guys?" She asked. "Should I answer?"

"Hell no. She'll be mortified tomorrow when she realises what she's done." Nigel claimed.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I wish this wasn't so impossible."

"Chin up, Andy. I think it was Rousseau who said a drunk mind, speaks a sober heart." Doug said, trying to cheer her up. "Having said that, I'd wait for her to make her move sober."

"Why wait?" Andy demanded.

"We've all done and said things when drunk that we are neither inclined nor capable of doing sober, Six," Nigel told her. "I remember a dear old friend once convincing herself she could do a backflip. She tried and failed and it resulted in a broken nose and a trip to the Emergency Room." He smirked.

**~x~**

**Miranda Priestly**

**_'I changed my screensaver to a pic of beans. Now it's a beansaver._** ** _LOL._** '

Another text message followed quickly.

**_'Get it, beansaver?' Bet u didn't know I was funny too.'_ **

He concern grew as text messages continued to appear, without fail, on random Friday nights. She had come to realise quickly they were sent on the nights when the twins were with their dad and Miranda was alone and more often than not when she had spent the evening at one of James Holt's infamous parties where champagne and punch flowed freely.

**Miranda Priestly**

**_'Damn it. I miss ur face._** '

Her concern came from the fact she had seen Miranda, once again from a distance, and the older woman had stared through her even though she'd nodded her head in acknowledgement to the woman. It wasn't as if she'd expected Miranda to trot perilously across the road in her sky-high Prada heels to initiate a conversation, but a nod in return would have been the polite thing to do.

**Miranda Priestly**

**_'Y does it hurt to see u?'_ **

Scoffing to herself over the perceived notion of Miranda being polite to her, Andy started to unbutton her shirt and tugged it off, letting it drop to the floor of her bedroom. Her jeans, bra and panties followed and she kicked them to one side. Pulling out a ragged, oversized t-shirt, she shrugged it over her shoulders and climbed into bed. She thought of the story she had just filed with her editor, along with photographic evidence of its truth and contemplated calling Nigel to give him a heads up. She decided against it since she knew he was on a date with Doug but she knew it was sure to cause havoc across the fashion world she was once a part of.

Her cell rang and she frowned. Looking at the digital display of her alarm she wondered who would be calling her at almost 1 am. Sliding from her bed, she stalked on bare feet to where her jeans lay. She extracted her cell from the pocket and stared down at the screen in disbelief.

**Incoming Call**

**_Miranda Priestly._ **

She swiped the screen quickly and brought the cell to her ear. Before she could say anything Miranda's soft voice hit her ears.

"Andréa has beautiful eyes. I love her." Miranda slurred brokenly.

Andy was stunned by the effect of the words and her heart pounded. She slid down on to her ass and pulled her knees up to her chest and almost hyperventilating, she pressed her forehead to them as she tried to breathe.

Before she could check her cell, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, the editor continued to speak.

"This is our secret, okay?" Miranda stated.

"Uh...okay." Andy stammered.

"Ahn-drè-ah, oh shit!" The call disconnected.

Andy sat there, on the dusty floor of her small apartment, in stunned silence, the cell still clutched to her ear.

What the actual fuck had just happened?

**~x~**

"Andy, you have a call on line one." The loud voice of her colleague, Ros, rose over the noise of the bullpen with ease.

Andy picked up the phone quickly. "Andy Sachs."

"Ahn-dré-ah." The way her name was drawled softly had her ears prickling and a shiver running down her spine. "I suppose I should start by saying thank you," Miranda stated. "As we speak Irv Ravitz is clearing his desk and from what I understand, Jacqueline Follet has been banished from James Holt International. James and Massimo were not thrilled. Both of them have breached certain moral turpitude clauses in their contracts." The clear glee in Miranda's voice held her captivated.

It was a week since her article has run on the front page of The Mirror and after being bombarded with questions and clarifications by Nigel, nothing further had happened.

"Uh, I...uh...okay." Andy faltered before gathering her wits. "You're welcome, I guess."

The tinkling laughter that met her words was so worth it. "How on Earth did you manage it?"

Andy inhaled deeply and ran the fingers of her free hand through her bangs. "I was doing an exposé on the life of a high-class escort and what the job can entail, you know, the extras and all that stu...those things. But..."

"I'm sure in your capacity to report on such things you did not expect to see Irving and Jacqueline enter the establishment," Miranda stated softly.

"Well no and they didn't recognise me," Andy admitted honestly. "I think Jacqueline assumed I was one of the employees of the escort agency because I was interviewing the owner and..."

"And?" Miranda queried.

"She turned back to me as I was tapping some notes on my phone. She decided it would be a good idea to crack a joke, in French, that the next time she wanted to play, she'd hire the unattractive brunette and give her a good time, since she couldn't believe I was overly popular." She grinned, a little proudly. "Well, I found it was easy enough to pull up my camera and show the world just what kind of people they were," Andy admitted.

"She said that, did she?" Miranda no longer sounded happy. Her voice had dropped a couple of degrees.

Andy could only imagine how those lethal lips were pursed and wanted to apologise for ruining Miranda's good mood. "I...I'm s..."

"Do not dare utter a single apology, Andréa." Miranda seethed. "How dare she say you are unattractive. Is she blind?" She let out a flustered breath. "I mean...oh, hell. Just forget I said that."

The call disconnected abruptly and Andy knew Miranda had hung up on her. Dialling the number she knew from heart, it rang twice before being picked up.

"Miranda Priestly's office." It wasn't the clipped British accent she'd expected, but a breathless American one.

"Is Miranda available, please?" Andy asked

"And may I ask who's calling?" The voice had turned from breathy to bored instantly.

"Andréa Sachs." Andy grinned.

There was a small squeak and muffled words before Emily responded. "Miranda is not available, I'll leave wor..."

"Em, wait." Andy interrupted. "Please, I was just speaking with her and the call was disconnected but..." She heard Miranda's soft voice in the background. "...just tell her my number hasn't changed and I'll always take her call, no matter what time of day."

"You expect me to tell her..." Emily paused and there was some murdering back and forth in the background. "Miranda has said she will pick you up for dinner. Tonight. 7:30 sharp. Do not be late, Andréa, you are aware of how much she loves to be kept waiting."

Once again the call was disconnected and Andy sat back, cradling the receiver gently. It took a few moments before the conversation truly sank in.

She had dinner, with Miranda Priestly. What the hell was she going to wear?

Pulling up her cell, she opened her message app and typed into the group chat she had with Nigel and Doug

**_'S.O.S - Dinner with the Devil.'_ **

**~x~**

Andy paced the small confines of her living room, tugging her fingers as her anxiety rose. She moved to the window and spotted the silver Towncar pulling up curbside. The burly driver, recognisable even after so long, exited the car and stepping around the car, held open the back passenger door. She watched as slender legs, tipped in sky-high suede Prada pumps, preceded the rest of Miranda's body out of the car in a graceful movement.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she turned away from the window, hoping she hadn't been spotted and rushed to the door as the intercom buzzed.

"I'll be right down, Miranda," Andy stated breathlessly. She glanced around one last time, picked up her clutch and glanced into it, making sure she had everything she might need, before scooping her keys up from the bowl beside the door and rushing down to the street.

As she flung the door open, Andy almost barrelled into the editor, who was waiting patiently, but unexpectedly, on the steps for her.

Miranda's arm twined around her waist to steady her and Andy's breath caught at the contact. Looking down, she saw the spark of amusement in the lightness of Miranda's eyes and the quirking of her lips before she put her usual mask firmly in place.

Andy felt the change and pulled away, trying to break free from the warmth of Miranda's touch.

Miranda's eyes fell closed for a moment before blazing open. "Don't move another inch." She stated softly. "You are no longer my assistant, you will not be walking two steps behind me, but standing proudly beside me, as my equal. As the rising star of the New York Mirror."

She let Miranda keep her arm around her waist as they moved towards the car. About to extract herself and rush around to the driver's side to slide into her old position, she was stunned when Miranda's arm stiffened momentarily before moving. She felt the palm of Miranda's hand on her back and the slight pressure as she urged her into the car first.

Scrambling slightly, Andy slid into the car and shuffled to the far side of the back seat as Miranda settled beside her.

Roy fired the ignition and eased smoothly back into traffic, heading towards the Midtown

They sat in comfortable silence, with Miranda staring out of the window as she played idly with the fine silver chain around her neck.

Andy found the older woman's signature scent soothing and yet extraordinarily enticing. Clenching her thighs together, she tried to force her desire away but of course, it was useless.

Sighing, she turned her face to gaze at Miranda's profile and without prior thought and no filtering, she spoke. "Miranda, will you tell me about the texts?"

Andy noticed as Miranda's lips pursed and regretted her question immediately and yet she felt the rising anticipation of finally getting answers.

Miranda leaned forward and pressed the intercom to connect her with Roy. "There's a change of plans. To the townhouse, Roy." She turned to face Andy and licked her lips nervously before turning to glance out of the window again. "The last few months have been long and somewhat difficult. I tried to find a way to relax while helping James maintain the standards that Jacqueline just couldn't push him to attain."

"You started drinking?" Andy queried.

"I wanted to forget my pain and found myself enjoying the parties at James Holt's studio. I was trying so hard to put a brave face on things, for my Bobbsey's but..." Miranda closed her eyes. "...they knew, deep down, that there was something other than the divorce that was bothering me. I heard them talking of you, of how things had changed since your departure and..."

"You missed me. It hurt you when I left Runway." Andy stated gently.

"When you left me," Miranda responded. "When I compared us and you were so disgusted and found me so unworthy that you ran from me."

Andy was distraught over the fact Miranda believed she'd been found lacking. "I didn't leave you." She whispered brokenly. "I couldn't do what you asked. I couldn't do my job." She slapped a hand over her mouth as a sob tore free. "I failed you when you needed me."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Miranda slid closer and took Andy's free hand between her. "Shush now, it's okay, Andréa." She moved her thumb gently, caressing the skin. "It will be okay now, I promise you." She whispered hoarsely. "Now you're back, all will be as it should be."

**~x~**

Andy watched Miranda move around her kitchen gracefully as she prepared a light dinner for them. Sipping from a glass of wine, her eyes still burned from the tears she had struggled to stop.

When Miranda eventually turned towards her, placing a large bowl of Chicken and Avocado Ceasar Salad in front of her, tears stung her eyes again and she closed them briefly.

She couldn't quite process that she was with Miranda after so long, but more than that, the fact Miranda had led her into the townhouse, took her jacket and hung it in the closet beside her own as if it belonged there, took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen, poured her a glass of wine and prepared dinner for her, all while she cried silently.

"Thank you, this looks amazing." Andy husked.

"It's just a salad," Miranda stated as she settled on the stool beside her. "Cara made the dressing. Please, eat and afterwards, we can settle in the den with our wine and talk further."

Miranda dug in, spearing lettuce and chicken onto her fork easily and chewing methodically.

Andy tried to swallow a forkful past the lump in her throat with difficulty. Needing to say what was on her mind, she spoke quietly. "I missed you too, you know."

"I realise that, my darling. Now eat, please." Miranda urged gently.

After finishing their meal, Miranda took her upstairs to the den and while pouring them more wine, ensured Andy was comfortably situated. Kneeling in front of the fire and lighting it, she then dimmed the lights. She finally settled at the far edge of the large leather chesterfield sofa that dominated the room.

Turning slightly, Andy tucked her feet under her and glanced at the silver-haired woman, waiting for her to speak. She watched as Miranda sipped from her glass of wine, almost nervously and felt a pang of sorrow that she was the cause of the editor's clear discomfort.

"I can go and..." Andy started.

"No. Stay," Miranda interjected. " I don't quite know where to start."

"Then let me," Andy stated. Miranda nodded and Andy sighed. "I left the job in Paris, not you." She began. "It wasn't the fact you compared us that disgusted me, it was all that came before it and a healthy dose of fear."

"You spent the night with Christian Thompson," Miranda stated.

"Yes, but believe it or not, we didn't do anything. Well, we kissed and I returned to his hotel, but I'd had far too much to drink and passed out before it could go any further. Thank God."

"You mentioned fear, and yet I know you are one of the most courageous people I have ever met. You showed me that when we interviewed." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Explain." She seemed to consider her demand and frowned. "Would you explain this fear to me? Please."

It was the plea that undid Andy. She scooted closer and took Miranda's hand in between hers. "I was afraid of my increasing feelings, for someone I believed could never return them. The way I responded to her was startling, but I brushed it off. But the realisation I was in love... well, that hit me like a ton of bricks." Her thumb ran over Miranda's hand lightly and she watched as her face flushed and her breath caught. "I've spent the last half a year trying so hard to bury my feelings, but I couldn't because I had these messages arriving randomly from the focus of my hidden desire and then a phone call that had me feeling so much hope."

**~x~**

"Hope?" Miranda queried softly. Andy nodded quickly. "After my call, I waited, hoping you would call me back. I fell asleep with my cell in my hand." She admitted

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Andy confessed. "Although I seriously considered it once I'd gathered my wits." She continued to brush her fingertips over Miranda's hand refusing to cease contact with her and pleasantly surprised that Miranda hadn't drawn back yet. The light touch she offered ignited something deep within her and she found she needed the physical contact.

Their eyes met and held one another for what seemed like an eternity before Miranda pushed forward and their lips touched in their first long, passionate kiss. Andy felt Miranda's desire for her as her hands caressed her jaw and cheeks carefully.

"Tell me you want this?" Miranda asked softly, as she drew back a little.

"I want as much as you can give me," Andy replied with eagerness.

Miranda didn't need further words. Her fingers tangled in her hair, scratching Andy's scalp gently as she snared her lips in another deep kiss. Moving her hands, she stroked them over Andy's shoulder and easily found the buttons of the Carmel Pink Polo Ralph Lauren Oxford shirt she wore. She pushed it back over her shoulders so it pooled to Andy's waist. With a flick of her fingers, Andy's bra fell away, leaving her breasts free. Miranda moved her lips, breaking their kiss and moved down, scraping her teeth over a puckered nipple.

The soft moan that escaped from Andy's mouth showed her pleasure and hooking her hands behind Miranda's head, she pulled her closer, driven by her desire for more. She felt Miranda's fingers tugging at the button of her trousers and when they parted, she lifted her ass to accommodate. In a skilful move, the editor pushed her panties down at the same time as her trousers, leaving her naked and dragged her from the couch onto the plush rug in front of the fire.

Andy loved the fact that Miranda wasn't fumbling around and each movement was graceful and unhurried. She loved being naked while Miranda was fully dressed on top of her, with the softness of the editor's dress flaming her desire. She loved the idea that Miranda was in control.

Miranda leaned down and brushing a kiss against Andy's lips, spoke again, seeking reassurance. "Are you certain?"

Andy looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, please." She whispered eagerly and pulled her closer, wrapping her up in her arms. She needed Miranda to understand she could do anything she wanted with her. She was hers for the taking.

Miranda pulled back, easing her Fendi FF motif knitted pencil dress over her head quickly and tossing it aside. She removed her bra, then her panties and pressed against Andy in their first skin-to-skin contact. Andy's longing increased and as if sensing it, Miranda kissed her lips once before moving down, her lips and fingertips brushing over her skin, causing goosebumps to rise and the fine hairs on her body to stand on end.

"Wider." Miranda's command was something that she did not want to disobey and her legs parted further to allow the woman to settle more comfortably between them, her warm breath blowing over her most sensitive parts. "I'm going to taste you now." She stated.

Andy felt herself becoming lost from the soft touch of lips and tongue against her and with Miranda's shoulders under her thighs and her tongue moving deeper, Andy's hands twisted into the silver hair. She could feel her excitement growing as a tongue pressed hard against her clit and she opened herself further, wanting to take all Miranda was giving her. Her hips started an insistent upward thrust, trying to communicate how much she wanted this.

Andy felt Miranda's hand moving between her parted legs and she gasped when her fingers found the pooling wetness at the apex of her thighs. She arched, wanting them inside and telling Miranda as much. Miranda slipped two fingers into her and Andys legs snapped together, trapping the woman between her thighs. Her body rose to meet probing fingers and she pulsed around them, crying out in ecstasy. "Oh god, Miranda. I love you."

She knew there would be no letting go of this, not now that they had finally come together.

**~x~**

They moved from the warmth of the den to Miranda's room after their first bout of lovemaking was over and Andy had Miranda orgasming as she called her name loudly to the heavens, her thighs locking her head between them as her tongue continued to tease and torment.

Once in bed together, Miranda had continued to take everything from her willingly, as Andy drove into her deeply with three fingers until they both knew nothing but their most primal urges. Feeling each other pulsate and shudder as they cried out in their mutual pleasure.

Miranda seemed to have an innate sense of what Andy needed, working her body as she approached her climax and was ready to orgasm when she did, burying her face in the crook of Andy's neck as she shuddered against her.

Now, held down beneath Miranda's demanding touch, Andy could see nothing in the darkness. It left her with only touch, taste and scent to guide her and she used these senses to push away the last vestiges of any barriers and pretences between them.

Rolling sideways off Andy, Miranda kept her hand clamped between her thighs, exactly where she needed it to be. Andy didn't want her to pull away from the contact. She never wanted to lose the intimacy of this touch and by allowing Miranda to keep her fingers where they were, she found she wanted Miranda again, almost insatiable in her need of the woman beside her. Better yet was the knowledge that Miranda felt the same way.

She felt her hips rising again to meet the slight thrust of fingers inside her as Miranda pushed in deeply once more. She could drown in the sensuous touch, of the slender fingers moving within her, coaxing her body into giving her more. Once again, her climax hit and Miranda hummed in satisfaction and Andy saw she looked almost punch-drunk. Her heart expanded with so much love for the woman, it left her breathless.

She had never been one to orgasm multiple times, but Miranda knew how to get her off again and again. It felt as if they had known each other and shared this intimacy for years rather than one night.

Feeling the muscles of her thighs relax, Andy disengaged herself from the other woman, chuckling throatily. "Enough." She pressed her lips to the waiting mouth, tasting herself on Miranda's lips even after the hours that had passed. The kiss is deep and unending and Andy cradled Miranda's face between her hands as she was held in a warm embrace. Finally, their lips drew apart and they settled.

"I like being this way with you," Miranda admitted.

Andy's hand strayed between them to find Miranda still wet for her. She let it rest there as Miranda's hand found her other one and squeezed it tenderly. "I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you." She sighed. "Although I didn't admit it to myself for the longest time."

They continued to lie there, entwined in a tangle of sleepy arms and legs, unwilling to let go and too exhausted to do more than simply touch one another, not for sexual gratification, but to know each other. The sky outside began to lighten and the new dawn made itself known through the parted curtains.

"The twin's will be home later." Miranda murmured sleepily. "I would like you to be here when they return and to stay for dinner."

"I would love that. I have missed them too." Andy answered, thrilled by the offer.

"Good." Miranda stretched and then settled into the circle of Andy's arms. "I think we should try to sleep some now." She pressed her lips gently against Andy's sternum. "I spoke the truth when I called." She looked up into Andy's eyes. "I love you."

**fin**


End file.
